Nautiscarader's NSFW OTPs challenge day 12 - figering, Tristeva
by nautiscarader
Summary: day 12


\- So... you want me to put my fingers in you...?  
\- Mhm. - Evangelyne replied, stroking his hand.  
\- But I have my penis for that! - Tristepin frowned - I thought you liked it...

The Cra sitting on the opposite side of the bed giggled. Poor Tristepin, he might have a heart of gold and he'd do anything to protect her of his friends, but she'd swear that sometimes he was truly clueless. Perhaps it's because until very recently he has never been with a woman, or maybe it's because he was a Iop, and a prime specimen, no less.

Their group stayed in for the night in an inn like many others they have visited so far in their travels, though fortunately this one wasn't as dingy as most of them. And since there was no point in hiding their romance, Evangelyne decided to share their room, giving them a bit more privacy than a simple tent could. (She secretly hoped that this would also give Amalia a bit more courage to make a move on Yugo, as the young Eliatrope apparently could not realise that his love for her is being reciprocated.)

Two half-naked lovers were sitting quietly in their dimly lit room, feasting their eyes on each other's body. Tristepin, as usual, had tremendous difficulties restraining himself from jumping on his girlfriend and pinning her to the bed, ravaging and rutting her just like he'd usually do.

Evangelyne, though superficially calm and composed, had equally big trouble averting her sight from the exposed and already rock-hard shaft of her boyfriend, trying to suppress all the fantasies of Tristepin taking advantage of her in every possible way. And throughout the last few weeks quite a lot of them have been piling up, as she promised herself she would never lose her safe, sound and very much alive boyfriend again.

And even though she would gladly experience yet another night of them having sex in the same, predictable way, Evangelyne decided she needs to teach her drooling Iop-brain a few important titbits about the female anatomy.

\- Yes, I know that you still have it, and I still love it. - she started, placing a kiss on his cheek - But, you know, a woman likes to try new things every now and then...

She took his hand and moved in in between her legs, crawling next to him. Tristepin instinctively touched her lower lips, sending unexpected jolts through Evangelyne's body.

\- Did I do something wrong? - he gulped  
\- N-no, Pinpin... - Evangelyne replied, clutching her hand around his wrist, preventing him from moving it away - On the contrary...

She pressed his hands to her folds again, making her boyfriend feel her wetness that accumulated throughout their slow build-up. He was about to ask her what to do, but just before their lips sealed again he already received an answer.

\- Just be yourself, honey. - she said slowly leaning on his body, pressing him to the pile of pillows behind him.

And that's what he did.

The same wave of pleasure exploded through Evangelyne's body again tenfold when two of his fingers entered her warm canal, giving her the first taste of what was yet to come. Tristepin begun rapidly shoving his fingers faster and faster, trying to mimic his best (and only) technique that so far always brought his girlfriend to orgasm. Thus, he was quite surprised that a sharp groan escaped Eva's mouth, prompting him to question his actions.

\- Slower, Pinpin, I-I want to savour this... - she whispered, her voice cracking under his touch.

Tristepin decided not to question Evangelyne's orders, even though he'd swear that the most prevalent phrases he'd hear from her when they were having sex were "Faster", "Harder" and "Stronger" in any combination and frequency.

But as their embrace begun merging the two into one, he slowed down his movements, hearing Eva's satisfied moans in response. He suddenly felt her hand again next to his, guiding his left out thumb towards from its current position to the top of her entrance.

\- Eva...? - he asked, breaking their kiss again.  
\- Ssh, do it. Just be careful. - she whispered seductively into his ear

Without thinking too much, Tristepin nudged the place Evangelyne guided him with the tip of his thumb, feeling small, slightly more stiff part underneath it. He touched it again, trying to trace its shape, but the effect of his work had immediate results; his girlfriend was already wriggling and writhing around his fingers, but once he rubbed the small button of hers, her movements became even more spastic, and her cries more steamy.

Pushing it forward, he circled the magical spot, hearing her muffled moans on his neck, intuitively speeding up as her nails dug into his body. Sooner than he could have imagined, her inner walls clamped around his fingers, coating them with copious amounts of her slick, warm juices. Evangelyne clutched her arms and legs around his torso and a loud wail echoed trough the room, following her shaky orgasm.

Speechless Tristepin observed the fascinating, heated spectacle happening in his laps, as his girlfriend was steadily coming down from her orgasmic high, heavily breathing and gasping for air with each deep inhale. Once again he was about to ask her how does she feel, but the Cra was faster this time as well, planting a long, sloppy kiss on his lips one more time.

\- See - she wheezed - how much more fun we can have?

Her flabbergasted boyfriend nodded, still mesmerised by the image of his fervid girlfriend being brought to her peak just with his fingers.

\- Next time I'm gonna show you what you can do with your tongue.  
\- My tongue? - he asked sheepishly - But I use it to taste stuff!  
\- And that's exactly what I'm talking about... - she grinned, peppering his chest with kisses, gently trailing towards his swelled rod.


End file.
